


The Demon Wolf and his Cupcake

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, First Meetings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Missed Connections, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Everyone thinks the reason the Alpha Pack wants Beacon Hills is because of the Nemeton but what if Deucalion just wanted a chance to be with his mate.
Relationships: Deucalion/Bobby Finstock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Demon Wolf and his Cupcake

Just before the Hale fire, when Talia was trying to form a peace treaty with the Argents and the local packs, Deucalion met the love of his life. It was an accident, honestly. Talia pissed him off, and he shouldn’t have been driving. The car in front of him stopped short of the red light, and Deucalion was too distracted with his own thoughts when he re-ended the vehicle in front.

The crappy Toyota didn’t stand a chance with his much sturdier SUV.

“Fuck!” Duke raged, eyes flashing red as he took his aggression out on the steering wheel before he regained composure enough to get out of the vehicle. As soon as he came close enough to the dark-haired man he knew. He took a deep seething breath, taking in the man's scent along with his chemo singles. The man was pissed but mixed under that anger and frustration was a sweet smell, almost like cupcakes. It made his wolf calm and want to make the man happy. It is at this moment that Duke hid his red eyes by looking down because he knew that this man was his mate.

The driver of the Toyota was already out and cussing at his back bumper. The bumper was detached and lying on the pavement. “You better have insurance!” The man stomped over to Duke, “Unbelievable. I don’t have time for this.” He pointed to the bumper again just as a deputy pulled up to the light.

“What seems to be the problem?” The young deputy asked as he approached.   
“This ass… ran into me. I was stopped at the red light.”

Duke couldn’t lie if he wanted any kind of relationship with this man. “Deputy, it is my fault. I was preoccupied, and I wasn’t paying attention. I take full responsibility and will pay for Mr...?”

“Coach Bobby Flinstock…”

“Coach? Interesting. What do you coach?”

“Lacrosse, baseball and basketball at the high school. I also teach econ.”

“Smart and handsome.” The compliment left Duke's lips before he could stop it.

The Coach ran his hand through his already wild hair and tried to hide a blush. “You know my name…”

“You can call me Duke.”

The deputy just watched as the two men flirted like schoolgirls, trying to hide shy smiles. “I’ll write up the ticket, and the report will be available at the Sherriff station tomorrow. All I need is a copy of your licenses and insurances.”

“Of course.” The coach said, clearing his throat. They both quickly grabbed the items from their cars and gave them to the deputy.

After the deputy retreated to his cruiser Duke took a giant step closer to Bobby, “I should give you my phone number in case you have any trouble getting your car fixed.”

“Right, for the car.” Bobby blushed.

Duke smiled. “Or you could just call me. I’d like to know more about Lacross. I’ve never watched the game played before.”

“It’s a date.” Bobby blurted out then covered his mouth.

“I’d like that. I’m free next Saturday. I know a nice Italian place two towns over, it’s just around the corner from my house.”

Bobby grinned like a maniac. “I don’t put out on the first date, but for you, I could make an exception.”

The deputy returned and cleared his throat loudly, causing the two men to jump apart and regain their senses. “Alright, you two are free to go. Just pay attention.” He handed them both back there Id and papers.

Duke watched as Bobby picked up his bumper and tossed it in the back of his car. Then he watched him drive away. Only when Duke started the car, he cursed himself for making a date for a full seven days later.

Duke never made it to his date. He didn’t mean to stand the Coach up, but it was all Talia and Gerard's fault. How was he going to explain his sudden blindness and red eyes to the love of his life without causing the man to run in fear?

Seven years later, he’d have his revenge on Talia by taking her beloved Beacon Hills, and then he’d find his Coach and win his heart all over again.

Bobby Finstock never believed in love at first sight, but when he met Duke, it was like he was trapped in a spiderweb, and he wasn’t able to get free. He drowned his pain in alcohol, and some say he went a little mad.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be adding to this. I blame twitter for this. These two should have had a scene together it would have been awesome. 
> 
> The alternate title was "A Cupcake for the Demon Wolf"


End file.
